pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ008
Treść Pokazowa euforia Layli właśnie prysła – koordynatorka wybiegła w pośpiechu z hali pokazowej nie oglądając się za siebie. Bała się przeraźliwie – bała się reakcji, bała się konsekwencji, bała się po prostu spojrzeć Cilanowi prosto w jego głębokie, zielone oczy. Miała nadzieję, mimo że niewielką, ale miała, że Cilan nie popłynie za nią do Sinnoh. Tak bardzo chciała tego uniknąć. A teraz? Nie mogła uciec od konsekwencji, chociaż chciała wydłużyć nieco ten czas, który może przebyć tu – w Sinnoh, zanim wróci do Unovy. - Mam cię! – krzyknął Cilan łapiąc Laylę za rękę. Nie próbowała się wyrywać, chciała tylko uniknąć tego spojrzenia. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Cilan cokolwiek powiedział. Panowała niezręczna cisza – miasto było puste, wszyscy wybrali się pokazy. Słychać było jedynie w oddali tupot stóp Cola, który zbliżał się do nich. - Porozmawiamy o tym wszystkim w domu. Wracasz ze mną – powiedział, aż nad to poważnym głosem – nigdy w życiu nie miał tak poważnego tonu. Layla wiedziała, że nie ma przeproś, liczyła jednak że nadejdzie jakieś wyjście z tej sytuacji. Cole był jeszcze daleko, kiedy zza budynku seria złotych gwiazdek prędkości wystrzeliła w stronę Cilana i przewróciła go, a ten puścił rękę Layli. - UCIEKAJ! – krzyknęła do niej dziewczyna. Layla długo się nie zastanawiała. Spojrzała w stronę zielonowłosego chłopca, po czym wbiegła w boczną uliczkę i tyle jej było widać. - Tangela pokaż się! – krzyknął Cilan wstając z ziemi i otrzepując swoją marynarkę. – Związanie! – rzekł. Macki Tangeli oplotły pokemona, który zaatakował go wcześniej. Dobiegł Cole. - Puść go! – krzyknęła rozpaczliwie dziewczyna. Cilan pstryknął palcem, a Tangela puścił pokemona ów dziewczyny. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził go. POKEDEX - Glameow nic ci nie jest? – zapytała trenerka swojego pokemona głaszcząc go po głowie. – Co chciałeś zrobić tej dziewczynie pedofilu?! – krzyknęła teraz w stronę Cilana - Ja?! Zastanów się zanim coś zrobisz, albo powiesz! To była moja siostra! Przybyłem tutaj setki kilometrów aby zabrać niesfornego bachora do domu tam, gdzie jego miejsce! A ty mi to utrudniłaś! Teraz znowu muszę jej szukać! Wielkie dzięki – krzyknął groźnie Cilan - Ej ej ej spokojnie, ludzie! Jakoś dojdziemy do porozumienia przecież! – rozładował napięcie Cole - Sorki, nie wiedziałam. Dziwnie to wyglądało, a więc… po prostu chciałam jej pomóc. Wybacz mi, a tak w ogóle to się przedstawię. Jestem Lilliane, koordynatorka, a to mój Glameow – rzekła dziewczyna głaszcząc pokekota po głowie. - Ja jestem Cole Growl, trener- odrzekł jej Cole - A ja Cilan, brat Layli, czyli tej dziewczyny, która uciekła właśnie. – odrzekł Cilan, a Cole od razu do niego podbiegł. - Ty jesteś bratem Layli? Ale numer! W ogóle nie jesteście do siebie podobni! – zauważył Cole, ale Cilan go zignorował. - Czemu chcesz zabrać Laylę? Dopiero co zaczęła przecież podróż! – rzekł Cole do Cilana. Cilan odwrócił się do niego i zmarszczył czoło. - Layla uciekła z domu do regionu oddalonego kilkaset kilometrów od rodziny, z torbą z kilkoma rzeczami, bez pokemona i jakiegokolwiek przygotowania. To wyprawa samobójcza, a nie podróż pokemon. Bilet w jedną stronę. Nie mogę pozwolić, aby jej się coś stało – jestem za nią odpowiedzialny, jestem dorosły, wiem co dla niej dobre. W domu nic jej nie grozi – powiedział bardzo poważnie Cilan. Cole większość z tych słów nie przyjął do wiadomości. Co prawda, zaskoczyło go to, że Layla uciekła ot tak z domu – on nigdy by nie mógł czegoś takiego zrobić swojej matce, ale z drugiej strony, być uwięzionym w czterech ścianach to też nie jest żadne rozwiązanie. - Ale przecież mogłeś jej pomóc przygotować się do jakiejś podróży, coś doradzić, a w ogóle to sama podróż po świecie pokemon to już świetna nauka. Człowiek wtedy zaczyna poznawać i zdobywa doświadczenie! – mówił Cole, ale Cilan już na pewno takie słowa usłyszał od Layli. - Ten w niebieskim ma rację. No dobrze, powinniśmy poszukać teraz twojej zguby. Rany, ale mi głupio… - mruczała Liliane. Rozdzielili się i chodzili bocznymi uliczkami Jubilife. Było to szukanie igły w stogu siana, ale przecież żywa osoba nie mogła się nagle rozpłynąć. Po kilkunastu minutach Cole ujrzał coś dziwnego – nad śmietnikiem unosiły się płatki, takie same, jakie Bulbasaur potrafił wytworzyć dzięki tańca płatków. Powoli Cole zajrzał do ogromnego kontenera – siedziała w nim cała brudna, bez jednego buta Layla. Płakała… - Nie chcę wracać… - powiedziała przez łzy. Cole podał jej rękę i pomógł wyjść. Usiedli przed kontenerem, pierwsze odezwała się Layla. - Wiedziałam, że on mnie znajdzie… wiedziałam… a ja tak bardzo chciałabym być w końcu niezależna… - żaliła się Layla przez łzy. - Dlaczego nie spróbujesz z nim porozmawiać? – powiedział tak po prostu Cole - Myślisz, że nie probówałam? Wiele razy zagadywałam go, ale on wciąż był niezłomny. Nie rozumiem go, przecież radzę sobie… … … radzę sobie fatalnie… ale… to wszystko przez to, że żyłam w ciągłym stresie. Wciąż jakieś niepowodzenia. - Nie jesteś jedyna… - dodał Cole – ale dla mnie los już się chyba odwrócił. Może dla ciebie ten moment również nadejdzie. Ojj co ja mówię, że „może”. Na pewno nadejdzie lada moment! A tymczasem głowa do góry. Chodź, pójdziemy do centrum pokemon, musisz wziąć prysznic – rzekł do niej Cole, uśmiechnął się i razem udali się do Centrum Pokemon. Tymczasem… Pokazy trwały w najlepsze. Layla nie zakwalifikowała się do rundy drugiej, ale zakwalifikowały się inne osoby, które już stoczyły swój bój w dwóch rundach. W pierwszej Volt zmierzył się z Christie. Jego Alakazam z łatwością pokonał Gothitę Christie i zapewnił miejsce w kolejnej rundzie w której kolejny raz go nie zawiódł, dzięki czemu Volt przeszedł do finału. Rufus również radził sobie całkiem nieźle pokonując swojego przeciwnika w pierwszej rundzie. W drugiej rundzie natomiast zmierzył się z Victorem – Magby Rufusa pokonał z niesamowitą gracją Wartortle Victora, dzięki czemu Rufus razem z Voltem znaleźli się w finale… Natomiast podczas trwania pokazów na obrzeżach miasta Zespół R wykonywał swoją misję zleconą przez Łowczynię J. - To chyba tutaj… Rany, paskudne miejsce. – rzekł Butch kiedy przeszli przez bramę dawnej kryjówki Łowczyni. Rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. Cassidy wyjęła go i spojrzała - To dzwoni Łowczyni! – powiedziała Cassidy po czym odebrała - Czy dotarliście już do mojej bazy? – zapytała na powitanie Łowczyni - Tak, jesteśmy już za ogrodzeniem. Co teraz? - Pójdziecie do budynku głównego, tam na drugim piętrze w moim gabinecie – będzie tabliczka – zajrzycie pod obluzowaną deskę pod biurkiem. Tam powinna znajdować się duża, niebieska kula. Znajdźcie ją i wróćcie z nią do bazy. Stacjonuję obecnie w mieście Eterna. Bez odbioru. – rzekła po czym się rozłączyła. Butch i Cassidy ostrożnie stawiali kroki przechadzając się miedzy ruinami budynków, które otaczały bazę Łowczyni. - Ta to miała smykałkę do wystroju wnętrz – zażartował Butch, ale Shuckle zdzielił go swoją łapą po nerkach. - Skup się! – warknął do niego. Szli dalej. Pod nogami przebiegło im stadko Rattat. W śmietniku obok grzebało w śmieciach dwa Starly. Na widok Zespołu R spłoszyły się i odleciały. Dookoła unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach spalenizny i rozkładu. W końcu znaleźli się przed dwupiętrowym, szarym budynkiem. - To chyba tutaj, wchodzimy – powiedziała Cassidy i popchnęła drzwi. Momentalnie nad jej głową przeleciało stado Zubatów. - Butch, może użyj Zubata, aby ten sprawdzał drogę Echo Sonarem – powiedziała Cassidy, a Butch wywołał swojego pokemona. - Zubat sprawdź drogę używająs echo sonaru! – Zubat zaczął latać po pierwszym piętrze i stwierdził po chwili, że tutaj jest już pusto. Weszli za nim. W budynku śmierdziało niemiłosiernie. Wszędzie były wykopane różne tunele, podłoga w kilku miejscach się załamała. Weszli ostrożnie po starych, drewnianych schodach i znaleźli się na drugim piętrze. - To tam! Na samym końcu, wydaję mi się, że to może być jej gabinet – rzekła Cassidy po czym ruszyła do przodu. Usłyszeli jak coś z całej siły uderzyło w podłogę, deski trzasnęły, a Cassidy spadła na dół. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - CAssidy!!! Jak się czujesz!!! – krzyknął podbiegając do dziury Butch. Cassidy leżała na ziemi i potrzepywała się z kurzu. - Paskudne miejsce – mruknęła – zaraz do was dołączę, idźcie dalej – Butch ostrożnie przeszedł przez dziurę i kierował się dalej do gabinetu. Gdy znalazł się przy drzwiach otworzył je z hukiem. Gabinet zdał się być pusty, ale… był cały przewrócony do góry nogami. Wszędzie walały się papiery, meble były połamane, szyba w oknie wybita. Butch rozejrzał się dookoła – zobaczył ją. W miejscu, gdzie stało obecnie połamane krzesło wystawała deska. Podszedł i pociągnął – deska łatwo odgięła się, ale nie było tam ów niebieskiej perły – wyskoczył natomiast niewielki pokemon. - Bon, bonsly!!! – krzyknął uradowany i ugryzł Butcha w nos. - AAAAAAA! Zdejmij go, zdejmij! – krzyczał Butch. Na ratunek przyszła mu Cassidy. Pokemon popatrzył się radośnie na Butcha, ale temu nie było do śmiechu. - Zubat, pijawka życia! – krzyknął zdenerwowany. Zubat wypuścił atak, który wszczepił się Bonsliego i wyssał całą jego energię tak, że mały pokemon stał się niezdolny do walki. - Super! Złapię go! – krzyknęła Cassidy i już miała wyciągać pokeball, ale Butch był szybszy. 3…2…1… Złapany! - Świetnie! Udało mi się złapać kolejnego pokemona, dobra nasza. Cassidy spójrz. Pod deską nic nie ma – rzekł Butch, a Cassidy zajrzała tam. Rzeczywiście – było pusto. - Co teraz robimy? – zapytał ją - No nic, musimy się skontaktować z Łowczynią, nic tu po nas. Spadamy – rzekła Cassidy, po czym wyszli z budynku. *** Cole i Layla właśnie wyszli z bocznej uliczki i skierowali się główną ulicą do Centrum Pokemon. Po drodze mijali halę pokazową w której pokazy jeszcze się nie skończyły. - Zajrzymy tam? – zaproponowała Layla. Cole bez zastanowienia zgodził się. Przeszli po cichu na trybuny i usiedli. Na arenie stał Rufus i Volt. - Która to już runda? – zapytał Cole dziewczynę siedzącą obok. - O, to ty Cole! – rzekła znajoma twarz – była to Lilliane – to już finał. Kurcze, nie zdąrzyłam na pokazy, zamierzałam w nich wystąpić. Ehhh pech to pech. Przepraszam cię Layla za tą sytuację, nie wiedziałam, że to twój brat – rzekła przepraszająco Lill - Nic nie szkodzi. Ehh, pewnie mnie wciąż szuka – mruknęła Layla, zrobiła nieco smutną minę i spojrzała na pole bitwy. - Chikorita użyj nasiennego pocisku! – krzyknął Rufus. Pokemon Volta zablokował ten atak psychiką i skierował go w stronę Chikority. Cole wyciągnął pokedex i sprawdził pokemona. POKEDEX - Ralts, a teraz psychofala! – krzyknął Volt i Chikorita kolejny raz otrzymała obrażenia. - Chikorita, magiczny liść! - Ralts, ty też! – dwa ataki zderzając się wywołały mini eksplozję, a powstały dym zasłonił pole bitwy. Ralts stał zdezorientowany, kiedy Chikorita wyskoczyła z obłoku dymu i uderzyła w niego z całej siły akcją. Ralts zrobił kilka przewrotów i stał się niezdolny do walki. Na stanowiskach sędziów pojawiły się czerwone X, to był koniec walki. - Ralts niezdolny do walki, a więc mamy już zwycięzcę pokazów w Jubilife! Rufusa!!!!!!! – krzyknęła Marian, a cała publiczność wstał z miejsc i zaczęła klaskać. - Rufus, przyjmij proszę prestiżową wstążkę Jubilife. Zasłużyłeś na nią – rzekł pan Contesta i wręczył wstążkę zwycięzcy. - Ehehm! – chrząknął ktoś obok Cola i Layli. Odwrócili się w jego stronę –stał tam rozzłoszczony Cilan. - Ale mi pomogliście w szukaniu jej! Ona wraca do domu! – krzyknął po czym złapał Laylę za rękę i pociągnął. Cole i Lilliane złapali ją z drugiej strony. - Nie! Layla… chce… zostać… koordynatorką! Pozwól jej na to! – krzyczał Cole wysilając się ogromnie - Ał! To mnie boli! – rzekła Layla i obydwie strony ją puściły. Usiedli i chwilę posiedzieli w ciszy. Publiczność powoli opuszczała trybuny. Po kilku minutach zostali sami. Podszedł Volt i Rufus. - Layla, dlaczego mi to zrobiłaś? – zapytał ją Cilan z poważną miną - A dlaczego ty mi robisz to wszystko!!! – postawiła się Layla. – Czemu wszyscy dokoła mogą wyruszyć w podróż gdzie chcą, a ja jestem uwięziona jak księżniczka w wieży! Dlaczego?! – krzyknęła żaląc się - Jesteś jeszcze za młoda… - JESTEM JUŻ DUŻA. Zauważ Cilan, że nie mam już czterech latek. Jak miałam cztery lata może i byłam za mała, żeby podróżować z tobą. Ja też chcę mieć szansę przeżycia czegoś takiego jak ty. Jesteś egoistą! - Jestem dorosły!!! I się o ciebie martwię!!! - Ale nie jesteś moim ojcem!!! – krzyknęła i po tym Cilan nic już się nie odezwał. Chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Cilan nie chciał teraz sam spoglądać na Laylę. Po kilkunastu sekundach, które były dla Layli wiecznością powiedziała – przepraszam… - To nie zmienia tego, że uciekłaś z domu. Przykro mi, wracasz ze mną – powiedział do niej Cilan nieco łagodniej, a Layla się rozpłakała. - Weź bądź człowiekiem! – krzyknęła do niego Lilliane - Pozwól jej zostać – wtórował Volt - Z nami będzie bezpieczna! – dodał Cole. Cilan spojrzał się na nich. - Ale wiecie, ze to nie wasza sprawa. Lepiej się nią nie wtrącajcie! – odrzekł im niemiło Cilan - Od niedawna wszystkie sprawy Layli są także moimi sprawami, a więc się do tego przyzwyczaiłem – powiedział Cole wstawiając się za swoją towarzyszką. - Tak postępując w życiu nie pomożesz Layli… - dodała Lilliane - Boję się po prostu o nią… Ale macie rację… Nie powinienem tak zareagować, tylko… ja jestem za nią odpowiedzialny… - Wciąż jesteś za nią odpowiedzialny – sprostował Cole – przecież możesz tutaj zostać! – krzyknął Cole, a Layla spojrzała się na niego dziwnie, jakby chciała zasygnalizować, że nie chce, aby Cilan tutaj zostawał. - Właściwie… to masz rację. Nie chcę Layla odbierać ci podróży, po prostu boję się o twoje bezpieczeństwo dlatego nie zgadzałem się na podróż tak daleko od domu. Ale… skoro tak… przecież mogę sam kolejny raz wyruszyć w podróż. Sinnoh to niezwykłe miejsce, którego nigdy jeszcze dokładnie nie zwiedziłem! – powiedział Cilan po raz pierwszy się uśmiechając. - Dobrze Layla… Możesz zostać w Sinnoh – powiedział Cilan uśmiechając się. Layla podniosła głowę i ukazała swoją zapłakaną twarz. - Bez ciebie? – zapytała z nadzieją - Ahhh, oczywiście, że ze mną! – odparł jej zadowolony Cilan - To ja wolę wracać do domu – wstała po czym wybiegła korytarzem. Lilliane pobiegła za nią. - Czekaj, CZEKAJ!!! - Co?! – odburknęła Layla - Nie zmarnuj swojej szansy na podróż przez taką błahostkę! – krzyknęła do niej Lilliane - Ale… ja… nie chcę go tutaj. Będzie mi mówił wiecznie co mam robić i w ogóle… - odrzekła Layla zdenerwowana. - No i co? Olej go! Pamiętaj, że masz swoje życie, swoją podróż, którą możesz kierować jak tylko zechcesz. Obecność twojego brata nie może Ci tego zepsuć. Zastanów się, czy warto pogrzebać to jak wiele zrobiłaś i możesz jeszcze zrobić dla zwykłego komfortu. A może nie będzie tak źle? Daj sobie i jemu szansę – rzekła Lilliane. Layla patrzyła na nią zamyślona. Usiadła przy ścianie i włożyła głowę między kolana. Lilliane podeszła do niej i przytuliła ją. - Będzie dobrze mała, zero stresu – powiedziała pocieszając ją. Layla powiedziała cicho „dziękuję” po czym razem wyszły z hali, a pozostali bohaterowie za nimi. Wrócili do centrum pokemon. Przez caly ten czas Layla nie odzywala się nawet słowem do Cilana. Całe szczęście nie musiała – Cole zadawał mu tyle pytań na temat Unovy, że Cilan nawet nie miał czasu, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć Layli. Gdy nastała noc i wchodzili po schodach do swoich pokojów Cilan wziął rękę Layli i rozłożył ją i położył na niej medalik w kształcie serca. Layla otworzyła go – w środku było zdjęcie jej rodziców. Przycisnęła go do piersi po czym ostatnia na dzisiaj łza pociekła po jej policzku. Wiem... strasznie długi... A jeszcze chciałem pisać i tak :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:24, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cilan próbuje zabrać Laylę z powrotem do Unovy * Poznajemy Lilliane * Cilan zgadza się, aby Layla podróżowała dalej po Sinnoh * Cilan dołącza do grupy Cola Debiuty * 'Lilliane' (debiut) Pokemonów * 'Glameow' (Lilliane; debiut) * 'Ralts' (Volta; debiut) * 'Bonsly' (Butcha; debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' * 'Butch' * 'Cassidy' * 'Łowczyni J' * 'Christie' * 'Rufus' * 'Volt' Pokemony ''Co to za pokemon? - Glameow *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Shuckle (Zespołu R) *'Zubat' (Butcha) *'Tangela' (Cilana) *'Chikorita (Rufusa) *'Bubasaur' (Layli) * Glameow (Lilliane; debiut) * Ralts (Volta; debiut) * Bonsly (Butcha; debiut) * Zubat (kilka) * Ratatta (kilka)